TOGETHER FOREVER
by WitchAbitHPfan
Summary: will head boy and girl find love? herm and draco story
1. I'm a What Blood?

Chapter 1: I'm a What-Blood?  
  
"Honey, are you up yet?" Hermione's mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs in their large but cozy ranch house. "Yeah, Mom, I'm up!" Hermione groaned from her bed. It was then that Hermione remembered she was going to Diagon Alley, and then just 1 day after that, Hogwarts! She was so excited. She couldn't wait to get there and see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all of her other Gryffindor friends. But she knew that when she got there she would see the one person she least wanted to see, Draco Malfoy. Hermione could not stand him, he was always calling her "mudblood" and really it was just getting old. She couldn't stand him, but she just had to remember it was her 7TH year at Hogwarts and she would only have to see one more year of him. Just thinking about Hogwarts and being in her 7TH year, reminded her of her application for Head Girl at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, looks like Dumbledore just answered my thoughts!" Just then a brown and black owl flew into Hermione's room. It was a letter from Dumbledore and all of the other teachers at Hogwarts. It read:  
  
Dear Miss Granger, We are pleased to inform you that your application for Head Girl this year was accepted and you are our new Head Girl. Professor McGonagall will talk to you and the Head Boy when you arrive at Hogwarts. We look forward to seeing you soon.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall  
  
Hermione gasped and then she let out a shriek of joy. She was so excited about being accepted as Head Girl. She hoped that Harry would be Head Boy. Even if not it would be ok, because if he wasn't Head Boy, then he would surely be a prefect. "Mum! Dad! Guess what!" Hermione was still in her pajama's but she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to tell her parents the good news. "What dear, what?" her father asked almost as excited as her. "I got Head Girl!" She yelled and started dancing around the kitchen. Her mother just laughed and smiled and her father let out a gasp and said "Congrats my dear, we always knew you could do it. Now, go get dressed so we're on time!" "But Herm." Her father and mother had fallen silent and her mother was talking to her in a grim voice now. "What?" Hermione said smiling. "I think you should sit down." Her father volunteered. "Oh this can't be good." Hermione thought but sat down reluctantly. "Well dear, this may come as a shock to you, but you are not a muggle born. We -" she pointed to Mr. Granger and herself, "are not muggles. Your father is a wizard, I am a witch. We decided that when you were born, we would leave the Wizarding world. Only for your protection, but now that your older, in your 7TH year, and on top of all of that, Head Girl, we thought it would be best if you knew." Hermione had no clue what to say. She just sat there with her mouth wide open. Her parents were wizards? She was not a muggle-born? She was pure-blood! Wait till' she told Malfoy! "Now that you know, we will be moving back to the Wizarding world. And you should know, that you come from a long line of very powerful witches and wizards. We will be moving in two days! Now, go upstairs and pack everything you think you're going to need." Her mother was smiling very broadly and her father was grinning at her. "So wait, you're telling me that I'm not a muggle-born, I am pure- blood?" Her mother and father nodded. "So, is my real last name Granger?" Her mother smiled and shook her head 'No'. She replied "No dear, your full name is Hermione Renee Tahlin - Granger. The great grand-daughter of Antoinette Leslie Tahlin, one of the most powerful witches in the last century." Hermione ran up to her room with so many thoughts swarming in her mind. She had to write Harry. She had to write Ron. She had to tell Malfoy.  
  
"Father! Father!" "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy right now?" "Well, I just thought you'd like to know, I got Head Boy!" Draco exclaimed happily to his father. "Oh, that's just great. Go away now! Before I put the Imperious Curse on you! GO! NOW!" Lucius yelled to his son. Draco loathed his father. He was horrible to him. He didn't care about anyone except for Vol - no, Draco couldn't even think the name. You - Know - Who. I wonder who got Head Girl. I bet it was that mudblood Granger. Yeah, of course it was, the little mudblood brown-noser. Oh well, it's still going to be a good year, a good year indeed. 


	2. New House, New Look, New Personality, Ne...

Chapter 2 : New House, New Look, New Personality, New Guy  
  
Today was the day that Hermione would be moving. She changed into some blue sweatpants, pulled on a white baby tee, and pulled over a matching blue hoodie. Her parents called her down, and in 10 minutes they were at their manor. The Tahlin Manor to be exact. Her manor. She would be living with her aunt and of course, her parents. She had her own room. It was huge. She also had her own bathroom and the best part was, she had her own library!  
  
Finally the day to go back to Hogwarts came. Hermione changed into her tight light blue, whisker washed, flare hipster jeans, a shirt that said Witch A Bit that showed off 3 inches of her belly, brushed her hair that was no longer brown, bushy, and curly, but now blonde with red highlights, thin, long, and perfectly straight. Her teeth were no longer buck either thanks to Orthodontics. She had "matured" very much over the summer. Harry and Ron had not seen her since the end of 6TH year but they were in for a big surprise.  
  
"Okay Mum! I'm ready to go! I don't want to be late! Let's go!" Hermione yelled. She couldn't stop smiling and she didn't think she would.  
  
Hermione bid her parents goodbye and ran through the barrier to 9 ¾ . She was through and looking around for Harry, Ron, Ginny, and well - everyone! She heard something odd and turned around. Just then she ran right into a guy's tall, masculine chest. She looked up only to see silver eyes and blonde hair. "You should watch where you're going Dra - Malfoy." "Um - sorry but do I know you?" Draco couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. She had curves in all the right places. She has got to be a new student! Draco thought. "Do you know me? What do you mean, 'do you know me?' Of course you know me, don't play games with me Malfoy." Hermione yelled not realizing she was still holding onto him. She quickly let go and backed away. "Ah, come on, why didn't you leave your arms there? That was nice. You know you're really pretty. Really, who are you? Are you new here?" Draco was grinning, the girl looked all too familiar, but all he really knew was that he wanted to be with this girl no matter what. Except just one little thing . "MALFOY! It's me - Hermione!" Hermione yelled but she was grinning. "Mud blood? There's no way!" Draco yelled. "How right you are Malfoy! I'm not a mud - blood, I'm a pure-blood. A very powerful pure - blood in fact! So, I'd watch what you say to my friends and me! He just stood there unable to speak. Still grinning she said "Ah, so you really thought I was pretty, that's so sweet, I think you're pretty too Draci, very pretty indeed." Hermione was blushing but she was just playing. She just figured it would be fun to treat him like this then turn it around and tick him off. Draco just stood there with mouth wide open. Granger, no way, it's mud- mudb -but she's not. She's pure-blood. I have got to have her. I want her too much. Does she want me? Hermione just kept grinning at him. She was staring up into his silver eyes. God, he really is hot. He looks so good. Oh - NO! No Hermione! No! It's Draco Malloy! "Well, it looks as though the cat's got your tongue." She just laughed at him. She couldn't help it. It was all too funny. She took it just a little farther. She stood on her tiptoes, gave him a peck on the cheek, turned on her heel, winked at him and said "Catch ya later, Tiger." She had no idea what had just come over her. She just kissed Draco on the cheek, said "Catch ya later, Tiger", and called him Draci!  
  
She heard two all to familiar voices talking about her. She spun around and came level with a nice pair of lips and on the other side of that face, a chin. She looked up to the boy with nice lips, emerald green eyes and jet black hair. "Harry?" Hermione was so surprised. He didn't have his glasses on. "Do I know you?" Harry thought she was beautiful, but she looked too familiar. "You guys! It's me! Hermione!" The boys looked stunned, but then Ron and Harry both broke into grins. "Hey Herm, great to see you. You look uh ." "Is that a good thing or a bad thing Ronald Weasley?" She said with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Oh, its good, very good." Ron stuttered. He thought she looked beautiful. "Ok boys, its great to see you and all, but the train's going to leave in 2 minutes. We have to get seats!" "Ok, let's go!" 


	3. A Special Meeting

Chapter 3 : A "Special" Meeting  
  
Hermione was happy. She had the greatest friends. They had been great for 6 ½ years, and they still were great. Ginny had sat down with them and they were having a nice conversation about school, when a knock came from the door to their compartment. "Come on in, join the party!" Hermione yelled and giggled.  
  
The door slid open and there stood Draco Malfoy. "I would but you have to come with me." "No, I don't Malfoy. I don't have to do anything." Hermione replied. "Dumbledore's orders. Head Boy and Girl meeting." Draco said and turned on his heel and strode off. "I'll see you in a bit! Bye" She hurried off to catch up to Draco at the front of the train but just as she was about to the front, she was pulled into a compartment.  
  
"Ouch, what the hell?" Hermione said looking down at her wrist. Then looking up into the same pair of silver eyes and blonde hair she had just encountered minutes ago. "Oh, it's you. Okay, jokes over, lets go to the meeting ok Draco?" She muttered angrily. "Oh there's no meeting, I just needed to get you up here." He grinned. "Ok, what do you want?" Hermione whispered. Draco leaned over and closed the door. "Just to do this." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. There were fireworks. Hermione was surprised at what a good kisser Draco was. She was shocked, but at the same time, enjoyed him kissing her, so she kissed him back. She finally came to her senses and pulled away. "Draco, we can't do this. It would never work. We cant. You know that." Hermione was sitting up now. "Why Hermione? Why can't we do this? We could make it work." Draco was mumbling and blushing. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why do you go right from hating me to us kissing?" Hermione whispered afraid that people may hear them. "I don't know. You're - different this year. I don't know why, but back at King's Cross, didn't you feel it?" Draco was incredibly close to her. Hermione nodded, looked into his eyes, and kissed him again. "Can we talk about this later? We're almost there." She asked, standing up to leave. "Yeah. And Hermione? I really like you, I hope we could maybe ." his voice trailed off. "Yeah me too." She whispered and she was gone. Draco smiled to himself.  
  
"How was the meeting?" Harry asked. "Fine." "Just fine? You mean you're not going to go on and on about it like you usually do?" Ron replied with enthusiasm. Hermione hit him on the arm. "No Ron I'm not. I just don't feel like discussing it." She stammered. 


	4. Head Boy and Girl Hit it Off

Chapter 4 : Head Boy and Girl Hit it Off  
  
"ATTENTION! Welcome, welcome everyone! As you know the rules are the same as last year's and the year before and so on. No one, absolutely NO ONE is to go into the Forbidden Forest, students must be in their common rooms by 11 'o' clock unless special orders from a teacher or myself. Now, I'd like to introduce this year's Head Girl and Head Boy. May I introduce to you Miss. Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy! If you have any other questions, please ask your house prefects. Now, let the feast begin." All of a sudden food was on the tables and kids were grabbing everything in sight.  
  
"Granger! Granger!" "Oh, hey Draco." Hermione wasn't completely in the mood for talking she just wanted to get to her room. "Well, I just talked to Dumbledore and our common room password is Love, your password to your room is Heart. Funny don't you think with the whole theme and everything. It seems as if . no never mind." Draco trailed off. "As if what Draco?" "Oh, nothing. It was stupid. Well, we should probably get to our meeting!" Draco turned and started walking. Hermione quickly caught up to him. They walked next to each other for a while in silence.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger!" came a booming voice from the corner of the hall. Hermione jumped at the voice and held on to Draco. Just then Nearly - Headless - Nick glided past, laughing. Hermione had to laugh. She felt like such a fool, but she liked being in Draco's arms. She felt so - so - good. Draco turned her around and pushed her against the wall. "Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione stuttered, feeling all fuzzy inside, but she liked it. She liked being with him, somehow she did. "Finishing what we started on the train." He grinned at her and kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
They both walked to Dumbledore's office. The meeting was just about to begin. "Hello Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. Now, your duties for this year are to plan all special events, keep all of the prefects in order, if anything important should happen within the students, you are pretty much in charge. Your first task is to come up with an event for Halloween, anything you like. I expect results within two weeks. Please discuss this with the prefects. That's all!" They both were dismissed and turned to leave. As soon as they were out of the door, they both said " A Ball!" at the same time. They laughed. "We could have all kinds of decorations like pumpkins, black cats, black hats, and of course - costumes!" Hermione yelled with a big grin on her face. "Sounds perfect - just like you." Draco whispered. Hermione pulled him close and kissed him once again. They walked to their common room, kissing, and when they got there they only stopped to say "Love" but when they got inside, they stopped and looked around in shock. Their common room was bigger than their house common room. It had red and gold banners, a red and gold couch with pillows, and a love seat. It had the same stuff in green and gold also. They had a fireplace with the Hogwarts symbol above it. Hermione let out a gasp of happiness. She couldn't believe how great it was. She quickly ran over to the door that had "Hermione Granger" engraved on it. She said her password "Heart" and the door opened. She had a king sized bed that was red and gold. She had a mirror that talked to her, and the best part was, there was another door that led to a library, but not just any library, it was her library and it was bigger than the one at Tahlin Manor. She ran over to Draco. His room was the same with the exception of the colors. They both also had stereo systems, huge dressers, a big desk, and huge walk in closets. "This. Place. Rocks!" Hermione yelled. Draco just stood there with a stupid grin on his face. They went and sat down in their common room, together, on one couch, snuggled. Hermione enjoyed the feeling of being so close to Draco. Something about him made her feel good. She knew she really liked him, she just didn't know how much, at least not yet. 


	5. Cinderella and Her Prince Charming

Chapter 5 : Cinderella and her Prince Charming  
  
Draco sat there and stared at Hermione, she was so beautiful, he didn't know how he never realized it before. He really liked her, he just had no clue how much yet. Hermione stood up and whispered to Draco, "I'll be right back!" and she ran off grinning the biggest grin Draco had ever seen her have on her face. She came back in silver pajama pants and a silver tank top, revealing 4 inches of her stomach, but she was surprised to see Draco fast asleep on the couch when she returned. So, she just walked over to him sat down right next to him, careful not to wake him up. "Oh Draco, you mean so much to me. More than just kissing you. I think I . I love you. I just wish I could tell you, I mean I am, but you're asleep. So, one day I will Draco Malfoy. You and I, we have something. Something special. I just hope you realize it soon so we can be together like I want us to. So, until tomorrow, goodnight my Prince Charming." She turned to leave but stopped dead in her tracks when Draco whispered. "Goodnight Cinderella." She turned around quickly and looked at him. She smiled at him. She loved him so much. "Goodnight." She was just about to walk in her room when he whispered, "Hermione," she turned her head to look at him standing 20 feet away from her. "I love you too." She ran over and hugged him. They stood there for 15 minutes just hugging right beside their bedroom doors. "It's getting late. We should both be getting to bed." Hermione finally said. "Okay, I love you." Draco whispered in her ear, and turned to go to his room. Hermione did too.  
  
"Hey Herm!" It was Harry and Ron. She turned around and gave them a big smile. "Hey guys. What's up?" Hermione replied, walking over to them. "Oh nothing really. How's Head Girl going?" Harry asked. But before Hermione could answer Ron jumped in. "I think the correct question is, how's living with Malfoy?" "Actually, it's pretty good. He's actually not all that bad." Hermione said giving them a little smile. "Oh, really? What Malfoy are we talking about, his long lost good twin?" Harry said laughing. "No really guys. He's not as bad as you think." Hermione muttered. "Okay, whatever Hermione." Ron said looking a little mad.  
  
"Good morning! I would like to welcome everyone to the first day of classes here at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! I have an announcement to make! It is that we will be having a Halloween Ball, thanks to Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger, this year's Head Boy and Girl! Another announcement is that I need Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, to stay after breakfast. Oh, one more announcement is that tonight there will be a meeting for the prefects and Head Boy and Girl at 5 'o' Clock tonight in the library. Have a nice day." As soon as Dumbledore said that Hermione and Draco had to stay after they immediately looked at each other with the same look upon their faces. Worry.  
  
Once breakfast was over Draco and Hermione went up to Dumbledore. They were the only people in the Great Hall. "You wanted to see us Headmaster?" Hermione asked. "Ah, yes Miss. Granger. Mister Malfoy. I have some shocking news I'm sure that both of you would like to know. Hermione, you now know that you are a pure-blood correct?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. She nodded. "Very well, what you don't know is the past of your family. Your ancestors are not 'good people' they were some of Voldemort's followers. Now, this does not mean that you are a Death Eater or evil. But, your parents were very close to Voldemort. They were promised that their first offspring would be the heir to Voldemort. And as you know Voldemort is the heir to Slytherin. Now that Voldemort is gone, you are to be the royal heir to him and Slytherin." Draco and Hermione were both incredibly shocked. "This means that you must go to Voldemort, as our spy of course, and Draco will go with you. You must accept the job of Heir to Slytherin as well as Voldemort. You are to go to Death Eater meetings and 'become one' without really becoming one. Do you understand?" Dumbledore was giving her a confident smile. She just nodded. She had completely forgotten how to speak. She was incredibly shocked. "That is all then. I will contact you both soon." Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. She looked up into his eyes, with tears streaming down her face. How was this possible, she was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. She grabbed onto Draco and hugged him, wanting his comfort, she knew she could always trust him and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. They both walked back to the common room and sat down. 


	6. Heir to Voldemort and Slytherin

Chapter 6 : Heir of Voldemort and Slytherin  
  
"Draco, how is this possible? I'm a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin! I am not a bad person! I do not belong with Voldemort! I'm not supposed to be a Death Eater!" She was sobbing. "Herm, everything's going to be okay. I promise you that. You are the heir to Voldemort along with Slytherin. I'm just as shocked as you are, but that's just the way it is. Somehow we'll get through this. I promise you." She was leaning on him, still sobbing. She could not believe any of this. Just then a black owl flew through their open window and dropped two letters on the table. "What the -?" Draco muttered. He picked up both of the envelopes. One was addressed to him, one to Hermione. He flipped it over to open it up and right there before him, was the Dark Mark. Voldemort. Hermione looked over at Draco just when he looked at her. He nodded to her. They both opened the letter. Hermione's read:  
  
Dear Miss. Hermione Renee Tahlin-Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you are the royal heir to Lord Voldemort along with Mister Draco Lucius Malloy, and you're the heir to Slytherin as well. We expect to see you at the Death Eater/Initiation meeting on the twenty fourth of November. Thank you. Death Eater Association  
  
Draco's read:  
  
Dear Mister. Draco Lucius Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you that you are the royal heir to Lord Voldemort along with Miss. Hermione Renee Tahlin-Granger. We expect to see you at the Death Eater/Initiation meeting on the twenty fourth of November. Thank you.  
  
Death Eater Association  
  
"You're a Tahlin?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Yes, what's your point?" Hermione replied. "They were almost just as powerful as Voldemort. So, that's why you're so good at Magic." Draco said with a grin on his face. She just nodded, leaned on him, and they both fell asleep right there, on the couch. Unaware that there was someone watching them.  
  
Sorry so short you guys! 


	7. Loss of Love

Chapter 7 : Loss of Love  
  
Dear Harry, I am sorry to inform you, that you have lost the love of your life. She is with someone else, someone unlikely. I will not reveal this yet Harry, keep your eyes open for signs of their love.  
  
Anonymous  
  
Harry read the letter and was bewildered. Who was Hermione with? How did this person know he loved her? He decided to take the advice the letter had in it. He wanted to know who she was with.  
  
  
  
Dear Ron, I am sorry to inform you, that you have lost the love of your life. She is with someone else, someone unlikely. I will not reveal this yet Ron, keep your eyes open for signs of their love.  
  
Anonymous  
  
Psycho Ron thought. How did anyone knew he was in love with Herm? No one knew, not even Harry. He took the advice, as did Harry.  
  
"Hey Ron!" "Hey Harry!" "I got this freaky letter last night about how I like Hermione and that she's in love with someone else. No one knows but you." Harry was kind of smiling but kind of frowning. "Weird part is, so did I." Ron said with a frown on his face. "You like Herm?" Harry yelled. "Yeah Harry, but that's not the point. The point is no one knew about our love for Hermione. Well I knew about yours but no one knew about mine." Ron said with worry in his voice. "Bloody scary." Harry yelled.  
  
"Hey Herm, could we uh, talk to you?" Ron asked meekly. "Oh of course you guys. I'm sorry we haven't talked for a while I have been so busy with the ball and everything. So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked feeling incredibly perky. She had almost completely forgotten about her being the heir to Voldemort and Slytherin. Almost. "Well, uh, we were wondering, are you uh, seeing anybody?" Harry finally got out. "Well uh, actually kind of yes, but I can't say, I want to wait for a while, just a while. Why do you ask?" Hermione muttered. "Well, no reason really, we just got this feeling you were." Ron replied thinking up a lie as quickly as he could. "Oh, okay then. Well guys, I gotta go catch up with Draco, we have to work on the ball, and uh, other stuff." Before they knew it, she was gone. "Well, looks like we found out who lover boy is," Ron whispered and then said in a mock tone, " I gotta go catch up with Draco, we have to work on the ball, and uh, other stuff. Bull crap. If she is even seeing that ferret I swear I'll-" Harry cut him off. "Yeah and I'll be right there next to you." Harry was furious. She was seeing him? That thing? That sorry excuse for a son, friend, wizard, person? 


	8. The Ball

Chapter 8 : The Ball  
  
"Good morning everyone! I have no announcements but your Head Girl and Boy do." Dumbledore's voice always seemed to get everyone's attention. "Good morning. I'm sure all of you have heard about the Halloween ball. It will be held on All Hallows Eve. Costumes are required. We're afraid that you must be in your 4TH year and up to attend this ball, however if you are in your 3RD year or below, and are invited by and 4TH year and up, you are permitted to come." Hermione gave everyone a huge smile that made all the boys in Hogwarts melt. "The theme for this year's ball is Famous Couples. If you are not permitted to come, or choose not to go, there will be games, food, music, and other fun things to do in your houses common room. The ball will begin at 7 and end at 11. Also, we are preparing a trip to Hogsmeade on the 25 of October. Rules are normal 3RD year and up. If you are 2ND year and below and are invited to the ball, you will need special permission from a prefect, Miss. Granger, or me. I think that's all." He turned to look at Hermione, who nodded at him. "Yep, that's it!" They both sat down and began eating. Dumbledore leaned over to them. "You two must dance together are the ball." "Oh, that's fine." Hermione said and looked over at Draco, who gave her a huge grin. "What do you say to Prince Charming and Cinderella?" He asked her with a smile. "Sounds great!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Short but sweet! Srry! 


	9. Harry and Ron Figure it Out It's About T...

Chapter 9 : Harry and Ron Figure it out (Its About Time!)  
  
"Class, sit down, shut your mouths, and listen up!" Snape yelled. "Now, I know that from your 1ST year to 6TH year you picked your partners, but now I think most of you are mature enough to work with inter- house partners. I will be assigning them." Everyone let out a groan. "Now when I call your name, you and your partner go pick a table. Weasley and Goyle. Potter and Crabbe. Longbottom and Parkinson. Finnigan and Bullstrode. Granger and Malfoy. Every single one of them groaned again. This could not be happening is what everyone thought. "Now that you know who your partners are, you will be working on your first homework assignment tonight. It is to answer the following 50 questions I will be passing out to you." Hermione looked directly at Draco and gave him a warm smile. Harry and Ron saw all of this. "It's him isn't it Herm? You and Mal-ferret!" Ron whispered loudly to Hermione was sitting directly in front of him. "He has a real name you know? It's Draco!" Hermione was getting so annoyed at their dissing of Draco. "But think of all of the 6 years he's called you a mud - mud - blood!" Harry whispered joining in on the conversation. "But I'm not a mud - blood or a muggle born." With that she covered her mouth. She never meant to say that. "What?" Harry asked completely taken aback. "Yeah Harry, I'm not a muggle born. My full name is Hermione Renee Tahlin-Granger." She said with hurt in her voice remembering what her duty was as an heir. "You're a Tahlin?" Ron asked. "What is it wth you people and Tahlin's?" Hermione asked very annoyed. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class Miss. Granger?" Snape obviously heard them whispering. "Well, actually now that I think about it sure. I was just telling Harry and Ron here, how I'm not a muggle - born at all." Everyone gasped at this. They were not only surprised that she had told the class, but the fact that she was a pure - blood. "Ah, yes Miss. Granger. You are a pure - blood. A very powerful one in fact. Well then with your talking back to me that's 5 points from Gryffindor. Class dismissed." Hermione was the first out and Draco ran up to catch up to her. So did Harry and Ron but Draco was faster. As soon as he was right next to her, she gave him a huge hug and a peck on the cheek. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had seen the whole thing. All of their books fell to the ground. They couldn't believe their eyes. Hermione and Malfoy? No bloody way.  
  
Another shorty - more 2 come! 


	10. Losin' It

Chapter 10 : Losin' It.  
  
"Are you ready Herm?" Draco was next to her, they were getting ready to be transported to the Death Eater meeting. She gave him a confident nod. With that she opened her letter and a burst of green light shot out and all of a sudden Draco and Hermione were spinning around. Then, it stopped. "Ah, good to see you Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. Please take your seats." Neither of them knew who it was but it was a Death Eater for sure. "Hello everyone. Ah, I see that my two heirs have showed up. Here is what is requested of you, the heirs. You, Miss Granger must be branded with the Dark Mark. After that is complete, you and Mister Malfoy must be able to promise me a second hand heir in 5 years. You know what I mean by that, correct?" Voldemort's voice was extremley low. They both nodded. "Brand her!" Voldemort yelled. 3 Death Eaters came over and one of them pushed their thumb on the upper part of her right arm. It stung horribly afterwords. "Take them to their room." Voldemort yelled. 2 Death Eaters rushed over and led them to a room with a bed in it. "Herm, you don't have to do this." Draco sounded so caring. "Yes, I do, plus if it had to be with anyone, I would want it with you." Hermione was smiling widley at him. "Okay, if you're sure." He kissed her and she kissed him back and everything was kind of a blur after that.  
  
Short but i know you liked that! Lol! More 2 come! 


	11. The Confrontation

Fellow readers - what did someone mean about "dont post your story in chunks" im posting them chapter by chapter. Well thanx to everyone that is reading this! I hope everyone is enjoying it! Well heres some more! And im working on chap. 13! _____________________________________________________________ Chapter 11 : Harry's Plan  
  
Hermione came back the next day as a completley different girl. She just looked and seemed different, at least to Harry and Ron she did. Ron couldn't stand her and Harry was just in total shock. Hermione and Draco were together. "What is up with you Herm? I mean first you're with Malfoy and now you're talking back to teachers? What is up with you?" Harry stuttered, shaking so much he couldn't control himself. She told him she would meet him in the library during Gryffindor free- period.  
  
"Harry, I'm not who you think I am. I'm Hermione Renee Tahlin- Granger. I am heir to Voldemort and Slytherin." Hermione spoke so calmly. "You're what? Heir to Voldemort and Slytherin? How is that possible?" Harry whispered in complete shock. "Yeah, heir to Voldemort and Slytherin. I don't know how it's possible but it is and I am. Draco and I are both heirs to Voldemort, so we had to ... had to ... do ... you know ..." her voice trailed off, she couldn't bear to look Harry in the eye when she said that. "You did. That?" Harry was still shocked but now he was just disgusted. "We had to Harry. But Harry, I really do love him." Hermione had tears welling up in her eyes but she was trying to hold them in. "You LOVE him? Bull! You don't love him. You should love me, or Ron, or anyone else but him!" Harry was standing up looking down at Hermione. "Well I do love him Harry, whether you like it or not. It doesn't matter I do!" Hermione stood up and walked out of the library. How can she love him? It's just not possible. It was Draco Malfoy! Their worst enemy. The worst of worst. Nothing was worse than him. They were supposed to hate each other not love each other. Well, he'd fix that soon enough. He decided that he would confront Malfoy, threaten him a little, and see what happens. If that didn't work he would have to take his plan to a more drastic level. He didn't know what he would do, but he couldn't let the whole "her and Malfoy" thing continue. They weren't supposed to be together. He had to do something to either win Hermione or to lose Malfoy. He didn't know what though. He needed to think of a great plan. 


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ!

ANNOUNCEMENT! HEY EVERYONE READING THIS STORY! KEEP CHECKING BACK HERE EVERYDAY CUZ ILL TRY MY HARDEST TO POST NEW STUFF! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY CHAPTERS BEING SO SHORT BUT ILL TRY AND MAKE A LOT OF THEM SO THERE'S MORE TO READ! ILL POST MORE SOON! THAT'S ALL! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING AND REMEMBER - R & R!  
  
ºkaitº 


	13. Good Ol' Hogsmeade Sry its kinda shortde...

Chapter 13 : Good Ol' Hogsmeade  
  
"Its great to be back here!" Harry and Ron were walking together, trying to find costumes (and dates) for the Halloween Ball. "Yeah, I love this place. It brings back ... uh ... memories." Ron had trouble finding words with the whole "Hermione and Draco" thing going on. Harry was still in shock at Hermione and his conversation the day before. "Harry!" He turned around to see Lavendar Brown looking at him. "Oh, hey Lavendar." Harry asked. "Well, I was wondering, if you would maybe like to go with me to the ball?" Lavendar asked quietly. "Sure! I'd love to!" Harry replied shocked at himself. He didn't exactly like her but they were friends. "Oh and Ron? Will you go with Parvati (sp)?" Lavendar asked turning to Ron with a big smile on her face. "Okay." Ron replied in an emotionless voice. Lavendar turned and ran over to Parvati where they both started giggling and looking over at the two boys. "Women." Ron muttered. Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey girls, what shall we go as for the ball?" Ron asked walking up behind Parvati, whispering in her ear and grabbing her around the waist. She giggled and replied, "Well, I was thinking that you and I could go as Aeriel and Eric from The Little Mermaid. But only if that's ok with you." "Sounds great. Well, we better go find you a nice shell-bra!" Ron laughed and they walked off together. "What should we go as?" Harry asked in a low whisper. "How about ... um ... Snow White and Prince Charming?" she replied smiling widely. "That sounds great." They turned and walked off hand -in - hand.  
  
"Well now, Cinderella. We need to find you a ball gown." Draco whispered in her ear as he drew her closer towards him. "And we need to find you, Prince Charming, a nie tuxedo and black hair dye." Hermione replied with a devilish grin on her face. Draco couldn't help laughing. Neither of them could picture him with black hair.  
  
By the end of the day Harry had found a white tuxedo and black hair day. He had bought contacts for his emerald green eyes. Lavendar also bought black hair dye, a yellow, red, blue, and white dress, makeup to make her face pale, and charcoal black eyeliner.  
  
Ron found black hair dye. He also bought a white button down (he would rip it to give it the "I'm not poor, just denying who I really am" look) and brown khaki's (he'd cut the bottoms off to make them capri-ish). Parvati bought red hair dye, purple "shell" bra, and a green mer-fin.  
  
As for our Cinderella and her Prince Charming, he bought black hair dye and a tuxedo. Cinderella bought an elegant white ballroom gown. She also bought "pearls". 


	14. All Hallow's Eve I didnt think it was sh...

Chapter 14 : All Hallow's Eve  
  
Finally, it was the day of the ball and everyone was too excited to think straight. Slytherin's would run into Gryffindor's and wouldn't say a word, they'd just walk away smiling.  
  
Draco passed Hermione a note which read:  
  
Dear Hermione, Meet me tonight at the Transfiguration room at 6:45. Love, Draco (a.k.a Prince Charming)  
  
Hermione read it and smiled to herself.  
  
"Class, get in you seats and shut your mouths. The dance isn't for 3 more hours and if you haven't already found your dates thats your own stupid fault. So, stop wasting your time and sit down because you're not making the time go by any faster!" Snape yelled angrily during double Potions.  
  
Hermione finished getting read at 6:44 and knew she would have to run to get to Draco on time. Everyone who had seen her thought she looked beautiful. Some of the guys were practically drooling. She ran as fast as she could to Transfiguration. As soon as she got there she saw a guy about 6'2" with black hair and a white tuxedo on. "Prince Charming." "Ah, Cinderella. It's great to see you." He still hadn't looked at her. But when he turned around to look at her, he gasped. She immediatley blushed. "You look - look..." his voice trailed off stuttering. "I know I look stupid. You look too good for me to with you." She looked down at her glass slippers she conjured up in her room. "No, you look absolutley beautiful." Draco was walking over to her. She looked up into his eyes. "Really?" She asked with a small smile on her face. "Really." He replied. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.  
  
They were the first people to open the doors (seeing as they were Head Boy and Girl). They were getting some dagger glares but they didn't care, they were in love. They were also to be the first people to dance.  
  
"Would you care to dance Cinderella?" Draco asked in a low voice holding his hand out to her. "I'd love to Prince Charming." She replied giving him her best smile. They noticed all the sneers from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and all of the snickers and whispers from Gryffindor and Slytherin. It didn't matter to Hermione that people thought they were dancing together because they had to, she would have done it anytime, anywhere, even if they weren't required to.  
  
"She's what?" Ron yelled to Harry. They were both standing outside of the Great Hall because they couldn't bear to see Herm with Malfoy. Harry had told Ron about her being the heir to Voldemort and Slytherin. "I already told you. I don't want to repeat it again. And they did ... well you know ... you know what they did ..." his voice trailed off the same way Hermione's had in the library. "Oh.My.Gosh.No.Bloody.Way." Ron's jaw had dropped and his eyes had practically rolled back in his head. So many thoughts swam through his mind. The girl he loved ... was ... was ... not a ... a ... Ron fainted. Luckily Harry caught him before his head hit the stone. He pulled him over to the wall, in the dark, and within two minutes he was awake.  
  
Soon, after their dance, everyone else was dancing. Ginny had gone with Seamus, but quickly lost him when he grabbed her butt. She was now dancing with Neville. Finally, it was the last dance, no one had to dance with anyone in particular just whomever, although Head Boy and Girl were to select their partners first. They looked around, both of them thinking the same exact thing. I don't care what people think. Does he {Hermione} she {Draco}? They looked and looked. There eyes met. Somehow both their eyes seemed to say "Wanna dance with me?" then after that they seemed to say "Yeah". So they walked over to each other, everyone thinking a fight was coming on, but never in their minds did they assume what was in store for their eyes. They grabbed on to each other, the music started, and they swayed to the beat. The floor was their's, no one danced, no one said anything, no one moved, all they did was watch. They were in utter shock. No one could believe what they saw. They had chosen to dance together. Dumbledore must have made them. It was a prank. But they all knew in there heads, they had truly chosen each other. Both of them aware of the thoughts running through everyone's minds, they did the inevitable. Stopped dancing, and kissed. People gasped, people whispered. Sure. Now they do stuff! Hermione thought. The next thing she knew (after a minute of silence) people gasping once again. Now what? Draco thought, then was thrown to the grown, along with a sharp pain in his jaw. He heard Hermione gasp. "Ron! What do you think you're doing." She asked. "Getting that creep away from you." He yelled. "Go away. I want to be with that 'creep'. 'Cause I love him!" Hermione yelled furiously and turned to tend to Draco. "You'll pay for this Malfoy." Ron yelled and stormed away. 


	15. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! I JUST WROTE THE STORY!THANKS! 


	16. All Hallow's Eve edited!

Chapter 14 : All Hallow's Eve  
  
Finally, it was the day of the ball and everyone was too excited to think straight. Slytherin's would run into Gryffindor's and wouldn't say a word, they'd just walk away smiling.  
  
Draco passed Hermione a note which read:  
  
Dear Hermione, Meet me tonight at the Transfiguration room at 6:45. Love, Draco (a.k.a Prince Charming)  
  
Hermione read it and smiled to herself.  
  
"Class, get in you seats and shut your mouths. The dance isn't for 3 more hours and if you haven't already found your dates thats your own stupid fault. So, stop wasting your time and sit down because you're not making the time go by any faster!" Snape yelled angrily during double Potions.  
  
Hermione finished getting read at 6:44 and knew she would have to run to get to Draco on time. Everyone who had seen her thought she looked beautiful. Some of the guys were practically drooling. She ran as fast as she could to Transfiguration. As soon as she got there she saw a guy about 6'2" with black hair and a white tuxedo on. "Prince Charming." "Ah, Cinderella. It's great to see you." He still hadn't looked at her. But when he turned around to look at her, he gasped. She immediatley blushed. "You look - look..." his voice trailed off stuttering. "I know I look stupid. You look too good for me to with you." She looked down at her glass slippers she conjured up in her room. "No, you look absolutley beautiful." Draco was walking over to her. She looked up into his eyes. "Really?" She asked with a small smile on her face. "Really." He replied. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.  
  
They were the first people to open the doors (seeing as they were Head Boy and Girl). They were getting some dagger glares but they didn't care, they were in love. They were also to be the first people to dance.  
  
"Would you care to dance Cinderella?" Draco asked in a low voice holding his hand out to her. "I'd love to Prince Charming." She replied giving him her best smile. They noticed all the sneers from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and all of the snickers and whispers from Gryffindor and Slytherin. It didn't matter to Hermione that people thought they were dancing together because they had to, she would have done it anytime, anywhere, even if they weren't required to.  
  
"She's what?" Ron yelled to Harry. They were both standing outside of the Great Hall because they couldn't bear to see Herm with Malfoy. Harry had told Ron about her being the heir to Voldemort and Slytherin. "I already told you. I don't want to repeat it again. And they did ... well you know ... you know what they did ..." his voice trailed off the same way Hermione's had in the library. "Oh.My.Gosh.No.Bloody.Way." Ron's jaw had dropped and his eyes had practically rolled back in his head. So many thoughts swam through his mind. The girl he loved ... was ... was ... not a ... a ... Ron fainted. Luckily Harry caught him before his head hit the stone. He pulled him over to the wall, in the dark, and within two minutes he was awake.  
  
Soon, after their dance, everyone else was dancing. Ginny had gone with Seamus, but quickly lost him when he grabbed her butt. She was now dancing with Neville. Finally, it was the last dance, no one had to dance with anyone in particular just whomever, although Head Boy and Girl were to select their partners first. They looked around, both of them thinking the same exact thing. I don't care what people think. Does he {Hermione} she {Draco}? They looked and looked. There eyes met. Somehow both their eyes seemed to say "Wanna dance with me?" then after that they seemed to say "Yeah". So they walked over to each other, everyone thinking a fight was coming on, but never in their minds did they assume what was in store for their eyes. They grabbed on to each other, the music started, and they swayed to the beat. The floor was their's, no one danced, no one said anything, no one moved, all they did was watch. They were in utter shock. No one could believe what they saw. They had chosen to dance together. Dumbledore must have made them. It was a prank. But they all knew in there heads, they had truly chosen each other. Both of them aware of the thoughts running through everyone's minds, they did the inevitable. Stopped dancing, and kissed. People gasped, people whispered. Sure. Now they do stuff! Hermione thought. The next thing she knew (after a minute of silence) people gasping once again. Now what? Draco thought, then was thrown to the ground, along with a sharp pain in his jaw. He heard Hermione gasp. "Ron! What do you think you're doing." She asked. "Getting that creep away from you." He yelled. "Go away. I want to be with that 'creep'. 'Cause I love him!" Hermione yelled furiously and turned to tend to Draco. "You'll pay for this Malfoy." Ron yelled and stormed away.  
  
"Alright, here's the plan. We get to be on Malfoy's side, just barely, but enough. Then, when he's least expecting it, we'll turn on him. It doesn't matter what we do, we just have to get rid of him." Ron whispered fiercley to Harry in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Brilliant plan." Harry whispered back with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, Draco. Oh, are you okay? I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey (sp)." She pulled Draco up, who was holding his jaw, and walked him out of the Great Hall, people staring after them. "I'm ukay" Draco slurred out of his mouth. "No you're not. I think your jaw is broken. Oh, whoever knew Ron could do that? Oh, Draco." Hermione sighed sounding worried and frightened. "Really I'm ukay." Draco said once again. He pulled her back from walking. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a hug. She sobbed into his shirt. "It's ukay, Herm. It ull be ukay." Draco soothed her. "Okay, we're still going to the Hospital Wing." They walked on, hand in hand, to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What now?" Madame Pomfrey asked, rushing over the two. Draco glanced at Hermione who gave him a look as if saying "Lie, I don't want Ron in any more trouble than he probably already is." So Draco, did just that, lied. "We were, uh, walking up the steps from the Great Hall, and uh, I fell and hit my jaw on the ground." He replied. "I see. Well, lets fix you up. You don't look too bad."  
  
"Where is she?" Ron yelled furiously at Harry. "I don't know Ron, I don't know! You were the last one to see her, after the little 'incident'." Harry yelled back. He had never seen this side of Ron. He was ... mean. At that very moment Hermione walked in through the portrait hole. She had been sitting with Draco for 3 hours. "Where have you been!?" Ron yelled even more fiercley than he had to Harry. "Well, first of all that isn't really your business, but second, I was with Draco. Seeing as how you put him in the Hospital Wing! You should be ashamed of yourself Ronald Weasley. If I wanted your help, I would have asked you for it. I cannot believe what you did back there. Do not talk to me until you are ready to apologize to both me and Draco, my boyfriend." Harry and Ron shuddered at the words Draco and boyfriend being used in the same sentence, by Hermione none-the-less. Hermione turned and ran out the portrait hole and to her dormitory where she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, until she finally fell asleep. The following day, Draco was released from the Hospital Wing, he had had a broken jaw but Madame Pomfrey worked her magic (no pun intended),so he was back and better then ever the following day.  
  
"Mione?" It was Ron who asked Hermione cautiously and meekly. "What do you want Ron, and don't EVER call me 'Mione' again. I hate it." Hermione spat at him. "I wanted to apologize to you for acting the way I did at the ball." "Well, that's good and all, and I respect that, but what about Draco?" Hermione asked standing her ground, not giving into his apology. "I refuse to apologize to him." Ron replied curtly. "The I refuse to accept your apologize. Goodbye." Hermione replied and walked away from where they were standing. Ron was astounded. Had she really just turned his apology down? No, she couldn't have. But yes, she did. Now, both of them would pay. He was afraid to think of it, but he was sick and tired of that filthy Mudblood. Hermione Granger. 


	17. Dreams and Odd Meetings

Chapter 15 : Dreams and Odd Meetings  
  
Hermione ... Hermione ... Harry Potter ... do not trust him ... he is your enemy ... No Hermione ... don't listen to him ... you can trust me ... it's Voldemort ... Bring him to me ... Hermione ... bring him ... bring him to me ... Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. "What the heck was that about?" She was freaked out by the dream so she climbed out of bed, put on her slippers and ran to Draco's room. "Kiss" she whispered and the door creaked open. "Draco. Draco. Draco!" Hermione whispered loudly in his ear. "Wha? Wha? Wha's wrong love?" He asked groggily. He sat up and looked at her. "I just had the weirdest dream. It was Voldemort and Harry. Voldemort was telling me that Harry was my enemy and I shouldn't trust him, but Harry told me that he was lying. I ..." her voice trailed off. She looked extremley freightened to Draco. "It's alright. It's alright. Okay, here's what I think. I think Voldemort wants Harry, so he's using you to get him. You need to take some Dreamless - Sleeping Potion so Voldemort can't control you through your dreams. Okay?" He whispered looking at her lovingly. "Okay. Draco?" She asked. "Yeah?" He answered looking into her eyes. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She asked, giving him a pouty 6 year old face. "You can sleep in here whenever you want." He replied raising his eyebrow and grinning at her. Hermione laughed and hit him playfully on his shoulder. Hermione leaned her back on his chest. They soon fell asleep.  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy!" It was good ol' Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, coming down the corridor to talk with Draco Malfoy. "Yeah Potter?" He asked sounding annoyed. "I just wanted to tell you, well ask of you, take care of Herm, will you?" What was this? Draco and Harry having a civil conversation? But, it wasn't a true civil conversation, just a part in an evil plan. "Yeah, I will, don't worry, Potter. I would never do anything to hurt Hermione. "Good, because if you did, we both might have to served detention, well maybe one of us, that is if I finish you off. Oh, and something's up with Herm. Can we talk about it tonight?" "Uh ... yeah sure, whatever. Where and when?" "How about 7 in the little corridor next to Herbology." Harry asked. "Ok fine whatever." Draco replied coldly. Harry laughed evily and turned to leave. What the heck? Did I just hear Potter cackle? No way. Something's up. Draco thought to himself. Something was very wrong here.  
  
"Hey Herm. I was wondering if, although I know you haven't taken my apology into consideration, if you could still help me out with Herbology. You know how I'm failing in that, and you have a perfect grade, as normal." Ron asked Hermione meekly, afraid of her reaction. I can't believe I'm asking Miss. Perfect - Know It All - Mudblood - Granger! Ron secretley thought to himself. "Yeah whatever. Fine I will. I'm doing this out of speaking terms and I'm done with my homework. When and where?" She asked annoyed. "Uh... how about tonight at ... 6 : 45 in the Herbology room?" He asked. "Um ... ok whatever." She turned on her heel and left. Perfect, Ron thought grinning evily. This was perfect. Harry was taking care of Mal- Ferret and Ron was taking care of Mudblood.  
  
"Ah, you actually showed up. I was beginning to think that you ditched me." Ron said coming out from the dark. "Yeah whatever Ron. Can we just get this over with?" Hermione asked coldly. "Fine, no need to get snobby about it." Right then Ron seemed to "drop" quill about 4 feet to the right of Hermione. "Oh, could you get that for me Herm?" He asked slyly. Perfect. "Yeah whatever." Since it was dark, it took Hermione a while to find the quill, and while her back was turned, Ron took out his wand and yelled "Imperius." Hermione was twitching and squirming, making groans and grunts. "Ron, h - how cou-could yo-you do -thi - this?" She finally managed to get out. "Shut up you filthy mud-blood! You are nothing but a disgrace to this school. You, you're a traitor. Going behind Harry and my backs. Going out with that stupid Mal-ferret. You, of all people, refused my apology. Now, you will pay! Avada Ked-" "Ron! No! What do you think you're doing?" Just then Harry and Draco shot through the door. They had come from walking down the hall together towards the room. Ron slowly let Hermione out of the Imperius Curse, Draco ran over to a sobbing Hermione, hugging her, and shielding her from Ron. "What am I doing? What am I doing? Doing what I should have done a long time ago!" Ron yelled, fire in his eyes. "What exactly is that?" Harry yelled back. "Getting rid of that filthy mud-blood!" Ron spat back. Draco and Harry's jaw's dropped open. Had Ron really just called Hermione a mud - mudb - no even they couldn't say that about Hermione. But he did. He had called her a mud - blood. Draco ran over to Ron and shoved him up against the wall. "Don't you EVER call her that again!" Draco yelled. Harry had pulled out his wand and was aiming for Ron. "Nice job Harry, getting him in here, you're a lot smarter than you look." Ron answered laughing looking over at Harry. "Yeah I am smarter, now Draco can beat you up and I can help him out!" Harry yelled. "Haha, very funny okay, you can get Mal-ferret off me now!" Ron laughed. "No. You deserve whatever we do to you. You tried to kill our best friend, Muggle born or not, she's our best friend. And Draco, yeah I had every intention of hurting you tonight, but not like that, I was going to lie, and black mail you, but I would never hurt you. Okay?" Draco just nodded. "Aw, a nice little soap opera. It doesn't matter though! I'll take every one of you, right here right now!" Ron yelled, fury in his eyes. They other three burst out laughing. "You? Take. Us?" Draco got out in between laughs. "Every single one of you will pay. Every one of you! Especially that little mud - blood!" He yelled. Draco punched him in the face and left him with a bloody nose. Ron stumbled out of the room. "Oh love, are you okay? What did he do to you?" Draco ran over to Hermione. "I'm okay, just a little well, shocked. He called me a mud - bl -" she started crying. "It's okay. It's okay. He's gone. Me and Harry'll make sure you're okay." Hermione started to laugh. "What?" Draco asked grinning a little bit. "You just called Harry, Harry!" She laughed and the three of them walked out of the room and to the Head Boy and Girl common room, just like old friends. 


	18. Strange Feelings and Differences

Author's Note! ~ A little short, this one is ... I wanted to thank every single one of my readers! I hope you're enjoying this story. I have an idea for the end and it may lead into a sequel. I'll tell everyone about it when I've made up my mind! Please keep reading and sending the great reviews! M*A*D*L*U*V ºKaitº _____________________________________________________________ Chapter 16 : Strange Feelings and Differences  
  
"I swear, those 3 will pay. First it's Draco, calling me poor, and stupid, and then he steals Hermione, MY Hermione, away from me. Then it's Hermione, refusing to forgive me, still being with Draco, and loving him. Finally, it's that stupid scar-head Harry, the Boy Who Lived, I detest my ever being his friend. How I dread remembering that all I've done for 6 ½ years, is live in his shadows. It's always 'Oh Harry, can I have your autograph, oh and who is this?' 'Oh, that's just Ron, my sidekick.' 'Oh, well it's nice to meet you Ralph, now Harry about this thing...' Ron let out an agrivated scream. He would make every one of them suffer.  
  
"Ha-Harry?" Ron muttered coming out from the shadows, trying to sound freightened, but it was all an act. "Oh hey, Ron, look, until you apologize to me, Hermione, and Draco, I don't want to talk to you! Got it?" Harry yelled loudly in Ron's face. Ron shuddered at this. He should NOT just have done that. Ron thought to himself. They both turned and left in opposite directions. "What was that about?" Hermione asked coming up from behind Harry. "Oh, it was nothing, I'm just still furious at Ron! I can't believe he tried to hurt you!" Harry stomped off with a huge frown on his face. "Oh Harry ..." Hermoine sighed to herself. Just then, arms snaked around her waist, and pulled her in the shadows. "Hey hun." Draco whispered in her ear. "Oh its you! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Hermione said smiling. Draco got a huge grin on his face and leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. She just loved being with him, whether it was sitting in silence or making out or just talking. She was in love with him. "Draco ..." she said. "Oh, sorry." He said pulling away, he had gone too far, at least he thought he had. "No, it's not that, I just wanted to tell you, Draco ... Draco I ..." she said looking into his eyes. "Come on love, get it out, you're killing me." He said grinning at her. Hermione had tears welling up in her eyes, tears of happiness though. She knew that he was the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. "I love you." She whispered. He just stared at her. "Stupid, stupid, Hermione, stupid!" She yelled at herself, turning her back to him, and smacking herself on her forehead. He grabbed he by the shoulders, turned her around, and kissed her. When they pulled away, Hermione was surprised at what she heard. "I love you too." He whispered gently.  
  
"So Harry, what's going on with Weasley?" Draco asked Harry standing in the corridor with people staring at them. "Draci, what are you talking to scar face?" Pansy came up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders. "Go away Pansy, and his name is HARRY POTTER." He turned around and glared at her. She backed away, letting her hands fall from his shoulders. "What?" She demanded in a snotty, stuck up tone. "Go. A.Way. His.Name.Is.Har.ry.Po.Tter!" He said grinning evily and sounding it out to her in syllables. She turned and strode off. Both Harry and Draco laughed. "Okay, Ron came up to me and I told him off. I told him to never speak to me unless he apologized to me, Hermione, and you." He said still laughing a little. "You did that for me?" Draco asked smiling even broader than he already was. "Well, that is what friends are for right?" Harry asked. "You're pretty okay, pretty okay!" Draco muttered and patted Harry on the shoulder. They turned to see Hermine crying in a corner.  
  
"Ohmigosh." Harry ran over to her with Draco right next to him. "You guys!" She said in between bursts of laughter. She was smiling! "That was so beautiful. I always knew you guys were meant to be friends." She said still laughing. "Oh Herm!" Draco and Harry said at the same time and rolled their eyes. All three friends broke into laughter. Scar face, Mal-ferret, and Mud-blood, the new gang. Shove off all of you! Ron yelled inside his head. He hated them all with passion. 


	19. The Other Side of Weasley Not the Weasle...

Chapter 17 : The Other Side of Weasley (Not the 1 You Think!)  
  
"Scar face, Mal - ferret, Mudblood. I just wanted to tell you ..." he stopped talking, pulled out his wand and yelled "Imperius!" Under this bloody spell again! Curse you Ron! Curse you! Hermione thought to herself. They were in the hall alone, what were they going to do? "Expellarimus (sp)!" Someone yelled. "And would you stop calling her a mudblood, you fool of a brother!" It was Ginny Weasley, disarming her own brother, her own flesh and blood. "You know by now that she's a pureblood!" Ginny yelled with her wand still in her hand. "Oh I know that, but deep down, I still see her as a filthy Mudblood." (AN ~ lol u guys thought I forgot she was a pureblood didnt u?) Ron laughed heartily. "Ronald Weasley, I absolutley dispise you. I am ashamed to share the same red hair, freckles, and last name as you. You are such an prat. Get lost you bloody git!" She screamed at him. She had an incredibly red face and a disgusted look on her face. "Oh, Little Sister, you don't know what you're talking about. I know deep down you are jealous of the so called 'pure-blood' because she's so close to 'scar face' and you couldn't be his friend no matter how much you paid him!" Ron spat at her. "Consordo!" She yelled. It was a spell that sent him flying against the wall and held him there. She walked up to him calmly and once she got close enough, she smacked him hard across the face, leaving a bright red mark, then she kneed him, right where it hurts. Ron was cringing but he was still pinned against the wall. "I think we should just leave him here for a while! Don't you agree?" She turned to the other three who were still shocked at what Virginia Weasley had just done. They all nodded in unison, unable to speak. "Cortava!" She yelled. All of a sudden they couldn't see Ron anymore. "Gin, what'd you do?!" Hermione yelled. "Oh, don't worry, I didn't do him any harm, with the curse at least, I just made him invisible and unable to speak so no one could hear him or see him. I think I'll get him, oh, tomorrow at dinner, maybe even later! What do you guys say?" She asked smiling broadly.  
  
"Hey! Gin!" A voice came from behind her that she knew very well. "Oh Hey Harry!" she said excitedley. He was finally talking to her. He talked to her before, but usually not like this, in the open. He ran over to her and stopped just inches away from her face. "I never got a chance to thank you." He said in between catching his breath. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was so happy. They stood there and kissed for what seemed like forever, but finally pulled apart. When they did this, they were both smiling. "Hey Gin?" He asked still smiling. "Yeah Harry?" She replied grinning as big as ever. "It would be an honor if you would be my girlfriend. Would you?" He asked grinning once more. Ginny squealed with delight and got out a little 'yes!'. He leaned in and kissed her again, just as Hermione and Draco were walking together. They were walking hand in hand, looking into each other's eyes, when they both looked over and saw the two love birds. They both looked at each other and said 'Awwwwwwwwww' in unison, just loud enough for the both of them to hear. The new couple turned and looked at them grinning. Hermione quickly pulled Ginny away from the two boys and got all excited. "Are you guys ..." she asked. "Yeah!" "Are you official?" "Yeah!" "You guys are really actually ..." "Yeah!" "Did he ask you?" "Yeah!" "Stop saying yeah!" Hermione whispered. "Yeah!" Ginny said giggling with delight.  
  
"So, our own Mr. Malfoy told Miss. Tahlin not to listen to her dreams?" Voldemory asked icily. "Yes my Dark Lord, he did." Wormtail muttered. "Well, then, I just might have to go after Mr. Potter alone!" He yelled furiously. "Oh, Master, I do not know if that is such a good idea I don't know if you're strong eno" "Do NOT tell me what is a good idea and what is NOT! Do NOT tell me how strong I am or how WEAK I am, for I am Dark Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard ever!" He laughed evily. Wormtail shuddered as the Crustacius curse was put upon him.  
  
Authors Note ~ know, i know, its a little short, sorry but that's just how I write and you know I update a lot so ... yeah! Disclaimer : Blah Blah I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story ... BLAH BLAH u no the rest! This story will turn out to be probably oh ... 25 chapters maybe give or take 2 chapters! Oh, and I am planning on the sequel. So, watch for updates! 


	20. Voldie, Azkaban, and A Surprise To Last ...

Chapter 18 : Voldie, Azkaban, and a Surprise to Last a Lifetime.  
  
"Hello Dark Lord. How may I assist you?" "Bring me Potter." "I ... I ..." "You what!?" "I ... ca-can't." "What do you mean you CAN'T?" "I can't do that. Bring you Potter, I just can't." The helpless Death Eater was kicked hard in the stomach leaving the Death Eater gasping for air. "You WILL bring me Potter!" "No, I won't. I won't bring him to you!" The Death Eater yelled and apparated. "Okay Wormtail get in here!" "Yes my Lord?" "You must fetch me Potter." "I thought that you were going to send ..." "Yes I was but he was stubborn and would not do it!" "Well, then yes my Lord, I will bring you Harry Potter." "Good, I'll give you 10 days! 10! Read my lips Wormtail. 10!" "Yes my Lord." Naughty naughty Draco Malfoy, not listening to Voldemort's orders! Now I have to fetch Potter. Wormtail thought as he apparated just outside of Hogwart's.  
  
"Harry, Harry." Draco yelled gasping for breath. "Ohmigosh, Draco!" Harry yelled running over to his new best friend. "Voldemort, he wanted me to bring you to him, he's after you Harry, you must leave! You must!" Draco replied talking at 100 miles per hour. "Whoa, slow down Draco. Voldemort's after me?" Harry asked shocked. "Yes, I think he'll be sending Wormtail for you! Harry, leave!" Draco muttered bending over still trying to catch his breath. "I can't leave, I won't leave. Don't worry about me!" Harry replied cooly. "Fine, but if you need anything, I will help you!" Draco replied finally catching his breath.  
  
"Hello, Julie." (Julie was a first year at Hogwart's who was in love with Ron) "Oh hello Ron! How are you?" the first year asked joyfully. "I'm fine and yourself?" He asked politley. "Great, thanks for asking! Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" She asked smiling. "Yes actually there is ... Avada Kedavra!" Ron yelled pointing his wand at the young girl. A ray of green shot out from his wand. He didn't know what had possessed him to do it. It was like he had to let out some anger. By killing someone. Someone innocent.  
  
"We are sorry to inform you, that one of our students will no longer be attending Hogwart's anymore. We have decided to tell you the whole truth," Professor McGonagall was speaking during dinner, "Ron Weasley. He was found performing the Killing Curse, right here in our school. Also, another student, a first year, will no longer be with us. First year Gryffindor, Julie Kowl. Ron has been sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban. I am sorry to be the one to have to tell you this. Enjoy your meal." She said cooly and sat down. Every single person was dumbfounded, especially Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ginny. Ginny's brother? Hermione and Harry's best friend? Draco's sworn enemy? No bloody way. But, it was true.  
  
It was finally the end of 7TH year. Hermione, Harry, and Draco were all still best friends. Hermione and Draco were still a couple, but the problem was, Draco and Hermione could not bear to part.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for something special, for someone special." "Oh, I know exactly what you mean. How about ... this one?" "That's it, that's it! That's the one I need. I'll take it." "That will be ... 1,379 dollars." He handed the shopkeeper the money.  
  
He couldn't believe he had just done that. He couldn't believe he had just bought that! He, Draco Malfoy, was going to propose to Hermione Granger-Tahlin, on August 17, just one week away from that very day.  
  
The week went by so slowly to Draco. He knew what he was going to do on August 17, so the anticipation filled him. Finally, August 17 came. The special day. It was the last day of school, the last day they were suppose to be together. But there was no way Draco would allow that. He loved her and she loved him.  
  
Dinner in the Great Hall came at 6 : 30 that night. They were to have a huge feast. Head Boy and Girl were seated near Dumbledore to eat.  
  
::Ding Ding Ding:: Dumbledore stood up, clanking his glass, to make a toast. "Good evening. As you all know, today is the last day of school. Some of you we will be seeing next year, some we wont. I wanted to congratulate everyone on making this such a great year! Also, I must present the House Cup, this year the Cup goes to, oh what a shocker, "Dumbledore said in a sarcastic tone, "Gryffindor!" The hall erupted in cheers, and yells, and Hurrahs. They had won, yet again. "Now, I would like to turn the toast over to anyone here at my table who has an announcement or toast. Anyone?" Dumbledore asked turning to look at the people surounding him. Draco knew he had to do it now. Right there, right then. Perfect. "Professor, I have an announcement, well rather an announcement and question. Is that alright?" Draco asked smiling. "Of course. I know turn the announcement over to Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." The hall erupted in yelling again. "As many of you know, this year was a bit of an odd one. I, a Slytherin, fell in love with a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Now, as the end of school draws to a close, as many other 7TH year couples are too, afraid of losing contact with their loves. So, in fear of this, and in fear of losing the love of my life, I have a question to ask her." Hermione was in tears. She had no idea what Draco was going to ask. She was guessing something like 'Would you like to go on vacation with me?' or something like that. Draco turned to look at Hermione, smiled, and got down on one knee. Hermione's eyes went as wide as they could possibly go. People gasped from every corner of the room. Whereas Dumbledore sat there and smiled. "Hermione Renee Tahlin - Granger, it would make me the happiest man alive, if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked smiling and opening the box with the huge diamond in it. Hermione gasped and had a huge grin on her face. "Yes Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will marry you!" She yelled jumping up and kissing and hugging him. The Great Hall erupted in wolf whistles, claps, and cheering. They turned to look at everyone. Smiling at them adoringly. "To Mr. And Mrs., well soon to be, Malfoy!" Dumbledore said. They were getting married. They were getting married. Holy cow, they were getting married! Finally. THE END! Yep! Thats the end! Im makin a sequel! Check back 2morrow for updates! I will deifnitley post what its gonna be in 2 days! I hope u enjoyed this! Tell me wut u think by r and ring! PLEEZ! Thanks to everyone who kept reading this!  
  
O yeah! Disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter!or any of these characters! 


	21. THE VERY LAST WORD! SEQUEL UPDATE!

Hey Everybody . the title to the next story (the sequel to this one) is titled "Till Death Do Us Part"  
  
I want to thank everyone who read this story and I apologize to Ron (Rupert) fans, but I just kinda don't like him, that's why I made him all mean in this story.  
  
Brainstorms for Till Death Do Us Part May have Ron come into play Voldie may come back Something exciting may happen with Harry Someone may die New teacher(s)?  
  
Ok . now u know the 411 please everyone read the sequel! I hope u liked this story!  
  
ºKAITº 


End file.
